Coeur gelé
by Kitsu-Neko-Vampire
Summary: Au bord de la mort, il raconte. Son amour. Celui qu'il n'a pas cessé de porter dans son coeur. Celui qui l'a attendu, et qui est parti parce qu'il a agit trop tard. Oui, Sorento raconte...OS


**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis de retour avec ce petit OS qui, j'espère, vous plaira ^^**

**Je vous avertie de suite, ce n'est pas très joyeux, alors déconseillé pour les déprimés et surtout les homophobes. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture. Le monde de Saint Seiya n'est, bien entendu, pas de mon invention, l'histoire sort de mon imagination et de celle d'une amie à moi.**

* * *

><p><em>La vie. C'est tellement éphémère. La preuve, moi qui n'ai pas encore atteint la majorité j'ai décidé de mettre fin à la mienne. Après avoir pris tant d'existence par mes actes. Je ne vois plus l'intérêt de vivre si c'est pour rester dans la solitude. Je suis entouré de beaucoup de personnes, surtout depuis que la paix règne entre les Sanctuaires et les Enfers. Seigneur Poséidon en tout premier, mais aussi mon meilleur ami Krishna, mes amis proches Rhadamanthys, Shura et Camus qui prennent soin de moi mieux que mes parents ne l'avaient fait. Je sais pertinamment qu'en terminant mon geste, je les blesserais. Je les ferais pleurer. Et je laisserais seul Electro, mon chat qui me fixe de ses yeux verts. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus. Je suis fatigué. De quoi ? D'être fort. De prendre les mauvaises décisions et d'assumer ensuite. Tout ne se passe pas comme dans un livre bien entendu, mais j'aurais aimé que, pour une fois, ma vie prenne le tournant d'un conte de fée. Alors que je n'ai pas encore 15 ans, je vais mettre fin à ce que l'on appelle la vie. La mienne.<em>

_On dit que lorsque l'on meurt, nos existence défile sous nos yeux. Mais moi je ne vois rien. Du moins je ne vois rien de cela. Je vois une seule et unique personne. Celle qui m'a tant donné, et qui m'a tant repris en même temps. Ses yeux émeraudes, ses cheveux bleus qui volent dans le vent frais de la plage. Sa voix, son côté enfantin, sa joie de vivre. Ses doigts entre mes mèches violettes qu'il aimait tellement, autrefois. Ses mains caleuses au creux de mes reins, son corps brûlant contre le mien lorsqu'il me faisait l'amour. Ses soupirs, ses gémissements, ses désirs, ses envies. Jétais esclave de tout cela. Et je le suis encore. Son prénom résonne en moi comme la pire des torture. Jamais je ne le reverrais près de moi. Notre histoire a mal commencé, mal continuée. Elle ne pouvait donc pas avoir de fin heureuse. Destin. Ce mot si cruel est pourtant frappé de vérité lorsqu'il est utilisé pour parler de nous. Il n'y a plus de "nous" d'ailleurs. Il y a lui. Et moi. Loin. Très loin. Il y a ma souffrance et ma solitude, sa froideur et son désintérêt. Mais il n'y a plus de "nous". Il se fiche de moi au point que même la haine ne nous lie pas. Il n'y a rien. Plus rien..._

_Pourtant c'est lui qui m'a tourné autour dès mon arrivée au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin. Mes cheveux violets et mes grands yeux plein d'innocence. Ma ferveur et mon dévouement envers Poséidon. Mes combats. Mes missions d'assassinat que j'accomplissais sans rechigner. Même la présence de Azaël ne l'a pas stoppé. Mon double maléfique. Il est souvent comparé au double de Saga. Il est né pour me protéger de la violence que je faisais régner sur mon chemin. Du sang que je faisais couler. Rapidement il a prit ma place lors de mes missions pour que je garde un coeur pur. Il était là pour me protéger, mais à l'heure actuelle même lui n'existe plus. Pour vous dire à quel point je suis seul. Même lui, sous ma douleur, a disparu._

_Mais revenons à celui qui peuple mes pensées alors que je vais mourir. Il a mis un moment avant de m'apprivoiser. Je me souviens de ce moment, il reste gravé en moi. Durant des mois, je n'ai été qu'indifférent face à ses approches sans le moindre tact. Mais il n'a jamais laissé tombé. À croire qu'il me désirait vraiment, et que ce n'était pas juste pour une nuit. Un soir, alors que nous nous étions tous retrouvé dans les thermes après le repas d'anniversaire de Bian, les autres sont partis se couchés au fur et à mesure. Je suis resté seul avec lui. Nous avons discuté. Je dois avouer que j'étais légèremet éméché à cause de l'alcool que je tiens très mal. Mais, lorsqu'il m'a embrassé avec douceur, j'étais totalement conscient de mes gestes. Je lui ai rendu le baiser. Ce fut notre première fois. Il m'a prit ma virginité, certes, mais je ne le regrette encore pas le moins du monde aujourd'hui. Je me suis laissé allé. Je me suis laissé guider par ses gestes d'une tendresse infinie. Par ses lèvres dans mon cou, son torse contre le mien, ses cheveux s'échouant doucement sur mes épaules, comme pour me protéger. Par ses mouvements en moi, ses soupirs et son regard brillant de désir et de plaisir. Durant tout le temps qu'a duré notre échange doux et passionné, je me souviens qu'une de ses mains n'a pas quitté une des miennes. Elles sont restées étroitements liées, serrées. Comme si nous lâcher signifierait la fin de ce rêve trop beau. Après cela, tout allait bien. Très bien..._

_Bien entendu, je faisais parti de son plan. Lorsqu'il nous a tous trahi, je ne pouvais plus le croire. Je ne croyais plus en ses "je t'aime". Il s'était joué de moi, il m'avait utilisé, il avait pris du bon temps, c'était terminé à présent. Il nous tournait le dos à tous. Moi en premier. J'ai souffert terriblement de cette trahison. Pour moi, il s'était servi de mon corps afin de se satisfaire, il avait dis m'aimer parce qu'il se sentait obligé, ou même pour s'assurer de me garder, mais en réalité il se fichait bien de ce qui pouvait m'arriver. À ma première mort, lorsque les bronzes étaient venus, je suis encore certain aujourd'hui qu'il n'avait même pas pleuré. Qu'il s'en était complètement fiché. Un fardeau de moins dans ses plans de manipulations et de conquêtes. J'ai vécu une période très dure avant et après cette première mort. Lors de notre retour, tout était noir pour moi. J'avais Azaël, Electro et Krishna avec moi, mais pas celui que je désirais et que j'aimais. Le plus difficile était de le croiser tous les jours dans le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin en sachant pertinamment que je ne l'intéressais pas._

_Enfermé dans ma souffrance de cette trahison que je pensais complètement volontaire, je n'ai pas vu que lui aussi ressentait une vive douleur. Il n'avait pas voulu me faire du mal. Il culpabilisait de m'avoir fait vivre cet Enfer. Nous avions recommencé nos vies tous les deux, même si j'avais encore mal. Moi avec Siegfried, dans les bras duquel j'espérais aimer de nouveau. Lui avec Mû, parce qu'il avait craqué sur ses cheveux violets. Pourtant je me rappelle encore les paroles qu'il a prononcé à Thétis alors que je passais dans le couloir, en plein milieu de la nuit, le sommeil me fuyant. "Il semble plus qu'évident que je l'aime à la folie. Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier, je n'oublie rien de lui, je me souviens de tout. Mes regards n'ont jamais cessé de l'aimer, je ne passe pas une journée sans me faire un sang d'encre à son sujet parce que je sais que personne ne peut le protéger comme je le voudrais. Je meurs d'envie de le capturer et de le garder avec moi dans une dimension juste pour nous deux, je brûle d'envie de l'embrasser et d'effleurer ne serait-ce qu'une de ses mèches. "Fini" n'est pas le terme que je ressens à notre sujet, je ne parviens pas à tuer le sentiment qui m'anime pour lui. Maintenant, mon besoin vital, c'est de l'aimer librement. Je me déteste pour tout ce que je lui ai fais, et en plus je vois mon visage chaque matin, t'imagines pas les beignes que je veux me mettre..."._

_Durant des jours, ces paroles tournèrent en rond dans mon esprit. J'avais été aveugle et égoïste. Je l'aimais moi aussi. De toute mon âme. Siegfried était quelqu'un de très bien, de merveilleux même. Mais il ne pourrait jamais effacer les sentiments profonds que je ressentais pour mon amour perdu. Oui, je l'aimais plus que tout. Mais j'avais peur. J'étais paralysé, tout simplement. Le Guerrier d'Asgard m'apportait ce dont j'avais le plus besoin en cette période, et ce que mon ancien amant ne pourrait jamais me donner à cause de son caractère très emporté : la stabilité. J'avais besoin de me poser. De vivre quelque chose de beau, mais également de solide et qui ne risquait pas de s'effondrer sous une nouvelle trahison. Siegfried était celui qui me fallait. Mais mon amour n'était pas pour lui, malheureusement. Il n'arrivait pas à éteindre la puissance de mes sentiments. Une unique et dernière étreinte avec mon Marina me renforça dans mes convictions : la passion qui m'habitait était pour lui, uniquement et entièrement. Mon corps, mon coeur et mon âme lui appartenaient à jamais. Mais ma peur, elle, me guidait dans les bras de Siegfried..._

_Le croiser dans les couloirs. Le voir. Plonger mon regard dans le sien. Savoir que chaque baiser qu'il donnait à Mû m'était destiné. Lire la passion dans son regard vert. Entendre sa voix, son rire. Tout cela mettait mes nerfs, et mon couple, à rude épreuve. Mais j'avais toujours peur. Alors je ne faisais rien. Lui, il était plus ou moins avec Mû. Il nous faiait souffrir tous les deux. Le Bélier parce que ce dernier était transis d'amour pour lui. Moi parce qu'il ne voulait pas briser ma vie, mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de me désirer près de lui. Des effleurements. C'étaient tout ce qui nous était permis. Ne pas franchir la limite. Ne pas recommencer comme avant. Ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Mais au bout d'un temps, ne tenant plus, j'étais sorti de ma chambre en courant. J'étais allé au Sanctuaire en courant à toute allure sous la pluie tiède du mois de mai. Près à recommencer avec lui. J'avais pris ma décision. Tant pis si je souffrais de nouveau. Tant pis si j'étais la victime d'une autre trahison de sa part. Je voulais vivre au jour le jour, comme lui. Au diable la stabilité et le calme. Même si tout n'était que chaos, tant que j'étais dans ses bras je pourrais tout surmonter. Rempli d'espoir et de joie, je me suis stoppé en plein milieu des grands escaliers. Ils s'embrassaient. Lui et Mû. Il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait. Que je ne comptais plus. Qu'il le voulait lui. La pluie est devenue glacée..._

_Oui, je me souviens de tout. De tout ce qui le concerne. Son indifférence envers moi m'a plus fait souffrir que tout le reste, mais je l'ai bien cherché. Je termine mon geste. Je n'ai pas mal. Je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai plus peur, pour être exact. Elle a dicté toute ma vie, elle ne dictera pas ma mort. Elle ne me mènera plus, j'en fais la promesse._

Deux heures déjà. Il aurait du être dans la salle de réunion depuis deux heures. Les Marinas commencent à s'inquiéter de son absence et partent à sa recherche dans tout le Santcuaire Sou-Marin. L'un d'eux décide, en grognant, de se rendre à sa chambre, on ne sait jamais. D'après Thétis il n'a pas rentré depuis trois jours mais avec un peu de chance, il l'y trouvera. En s'approchant, il entend des miaulements qu'il connait par coeur. Electro. Il ouvre la porte. Le chat lui feule violemment dessus avant de le griffer à la jambe et de partir en courant dans les couloirs. Furibond, le Marina entre cependant dans la petite pièce. Les volets sont tirés. Une simple bougie éclaire l'endroit. Il voit le corps de celui qu'il doit ramener à la réunion. Mais il comprend qu'il ne pourra pas y assister. Son coeur se serre. Il sait que c'est de sa faute. Les draps sont rouges. Les deux tendres poignets de sa Sirène, qu'autrefois il bénissait de ses baisers, sont mutilés. Le Marina s'agenouille près du lit et caresse une dernière fois les mèches douces de son ancien amant. Cette fois c'est réellement la fin. La fin de leur histoire. Elle est sonnée par deux mots écrits sur une feuille tâchée de sang près du corps. Deux mots pour tourner une page.

_Adieu Kanon..._

* * *

><p><strong>Voila, en espérant que cela vous a plu ^^ n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires !<strong>

**Je vous fais plein de bisous, et à tout bientôt !**

**Lou et Minos**


End file.
